Neurostimulation is a treatment method utilized for managing the disabilities associated with pain, movement disorders such as Parkinson's Disease (PD), dystonia, and essential tremor, and also a number of psychological disorders such as depression, mood, anxiety, addiction, and obsessive compulsive disorders.
Neurostimulation systems include spinal cord stimulation (SCS) systems. Before having a permanent SCS system implanted, patients may undergo an SCS trial to determine whether SCS will be successful in reducing pain. However, it is believed that only roughly 20% of chronic pain patients who are indicated for SCS undergo a trial. This may be the result of lack of familiarity with SCS therapy by the treating physician and/or patient apprehension about the invasiveness of the trial.
For example, SCS lead implantation may include using an epidural needle, such as a 14-gauge Tuohy needle, to puncture the patient's skin and back musculature to gain access to the epidural space. After the puncturing, the needle lead is implanted into the epidural space. This damages tissue, which may cause inflammation and pain for several days.
In addition, a sizeable fraction of patients who undergo an SCS trial do not successfully convert to a permanent SCS system. Reasons for failure include lack of pain relief, lack of paresthesia, and discomfort resulting from stimulation. Further, post-operative pain from the trial may mask SCS-generated improvements in reducing pain. Accordingly, there is a need for an SCS trial system that increases accessibility of SCS therapy and that improves the trial-to-permanent success rate.